User talk:Furbearingbrick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Furbearingbrick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 18:02, June 19, 2011 Read the Genre Listing rules about what categories cannot be added together. ClericofMadness 00:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. :( Furbearingbrick 00:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, very important, don't add a category if the story casually mentions something like someone playing a video game before going outside and that is the last mention of video games. In Abandoned Farm, the focus of the story is NOT the animals, ergo it did not need the animals tag. Categories are for the main focus of the story, not for any and everything mentioned. ClericofMadness 01:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I've spent the last few minutes undoing uncecssary categories I've added to pastas. I sincerely apologize for that. Furbearingbrick 01:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 Please try to avoid adding Unfinished Page to pages I have just unmarked XD ClericofMadness 02:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't mark pastas for deletion! Its a admin only option Sloshedtrain 20:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Aw crap! I wasn't aware of that. Oh well, sorry. Furbearingbrick 21:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes. OVER 9000 HOURS IN MSPAINT ClericofMadness 03:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) LOL, thanks. But I think I'll stick to making my own. Furbearingbrick 13:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I noticed your edits to my creepypasta. I'd just like to say a few things, if that's okay... I. I have no idea what points even are II. I was adding categories based on the recommendations of other users. I apologise for any confusion. Various Identities 02:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) SPLOICERS! NAO WUD YU KINDLEH GOH GIT SHTEPTD AWN BAI A BIG DADDEH! Moustacheman11 04:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm no longer posting my reaction images in Talk pages, due to people complaining. Furbearingbrick 12:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Teh Furbearingbrick approves of my pasta! Mr. Pengy 03:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Creepy Cliches "With older shows, showing or mentioning a culturally-signifigant event or item that hadn't yet happened when the episode was made, like 9/11 or an iPad showing up in a show made in 1983. First used in Happy Appy." Really? I thought the Seinfeld Lost Episode was the first by mentioning 9/11. ObliterationoftheSelf 03:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Why Why did you give me the no-o-doom here? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Freaky_Sonny_2 anyway I DID reply to it so please read it since I cbf retyping it all over again. Also for how bad it was it was late at night and I decided I'd record when I saw all the weird stuff happening.991woot119 08:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, I feel like a dunce. The rules to the Monsters gallery are up there, clear as day! I apologize for submitting those "actual-animals" pictures from earlier today. I shan't do it ever again! MooseJuice 05:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Everything Ends The Death of Mac Socrates' Wish Fire, Fire, Fire! Jabronis 22:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Innapropiate Photos Please do not upload innapropiate photos. File:Creepymermaid.jpg has been deleted. Uploading photos of nudity (unless its educational) is a violation of Wikia's Terms of Use. If you upload another innapropiate file, you may be blocked from editing indefinitely and reported to Wikia Staff. Bill9929 (talk) 23:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Just a little thanks Thanks for putting my story in the right section. You have no idea how confused I was when doing the after-post edits. I knew I forgot something. Ah well, it comes with being new, I guess. Unrelated: I see you live in Maryland? So do I! It's always nice to see someone online who's from the same place. I am under the constant impression that the entire world is either from California or Canada. xD Ecopper12 17:50, February 16, 2012 (UTC)ecopper12 I know the feeling. Back when I was on FurryMUCK (as Electro Sun Dog) it seemed nearly everyone was either from the West Coast or Britain x.x Furbearingbrick 18:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I stop by to say thank you so much for fixing the spacing on my latest story. You made it so much better to look at. Also really cool gallery.Mmpratt99 deviantart 22:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Did you just changed my blog category into a story article? I'm not mad, I'm just wondering?Mmpratt99 deviantart 00:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Just a question... Where in the hell do you find pictures of this calibre? Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 18:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Tumblr, mostly. Furbearingbrick 18:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I need help fixing the title of this story I just contributed>http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Most_Haunted_House_of_Then%3Dm_All I don't want to erase the whole thing to start over.User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 20:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I just sent this message to Mojosetter, but I don't know if he's going to reply in time. I just put up an Algernon Blackwood story called The Listener in Article Listings, but it pushed another story called http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Listen... off the list. Could you please help me sort this thing out before I get in trouble? Seriously I don't what get the book thrown at me for this. I did everything correctly when I went to register the story--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 00:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Image Galleries They are getting pretty hard to load these days, and people have been whispering that something needs to be done so I flooded the article listing with my inept editing skills made a mock-up of what a new kind of multi-page gallery layout would be. This is the horrible lovechild of my time and my fiddling with code mock-up: TEST PAGE. Feedback plox. ClericofMadness 02:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I actually really didn't care for all those one eyed thing pics at first, Then they grew on me. They're cute, and well, Just so freaking cute. Did you draw them? If so nice job! "Obey the rules or else i beat you with my Megaton Ban-Hammer" Linkstar 02:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm the one who drew the nurikabe character. She's my "persona", so to speak. Furbearingbrick 02:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Cuuuteee Awesome. Shes so cute. Great job ^_^ "Obey the rules or else i beat you with my Megaton Ban-Hammer" Linkstar 03:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the images. I plan from now on to categorize the images I post ahead of times. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 08:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) So I heard that you wanted a user pasta LET THERE BE USER PASTA --AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 03:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) LOL, thanks XD Furbearingbrick 12:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Weird category Please stop adding it to pastas that already have categories, as cleric told me, it is only to be used for pastas that have no other categories that fit Weirdozzy 00:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) OK, sorry. Jeez. Furbearingbrick 00:39, February 29, 2012 (UTC) All right, who deleted that "ponyfied" version of myself I uploaded? Furbearingbrick 16:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Well shit, I accidentally uploaded a duplicate of a story that was already on here. Forgive me plz? Furbearingbrick 13:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why are you removing all the categories I am adding? They are added for a reason.... Weirdozzy 18:52, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I was just getting tired of seeing every shitty spinoff there is being included in the Memes category. Sorry, I won't do it again. HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 18:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I am adding them as that because they are part of a meme, so please do not remove categories added. Weirdozzy 18:55, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 18:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Also, seeing as you are not an admin, please do not try to change rules on a page please. Weirdozzy 18:59, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Look, I *said* I'm sorry! I even reverted the page. HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 19:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm just letting you know, I think other admins would have banned you for that, but You seem like you just try to help so I just had to warn you. Weirdozzy 19:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin application ur doing it rong You actually have to go here and then make an application with that header. One that's far longer than a single phrase. Just saying. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Okee dokee. Gonna try again later. Right now I'm goin' to bed. HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 01:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that. Your one sentence was enough for cleric, congratulations on being admin. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY YOU'RE AN ADMIN DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR THIS 01:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on becoming Creepypasta Wiki's sole female admin. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 02:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :) HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 03:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin? CONTGRATUPULATIONS!!! How much changed in the time I was grounded O.o I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) You sure are on a deleting spree lol. 00:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I know, I'm trying to clean up older...shall we say, substandard (read: irredemable peices of shit) video game and lost episode pastas that get forgotten with the influx of newer ones. SMEWWOVISION WEPWACES TEWWOVISION?! 01:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm so glad she changed her mind~! ClericofMadness 01:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, did you enjoy my story YOU.wmv? Yeah, it was pretty decent. Also please remember to sign your posts. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 23:44, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Finally completed mah first pasta Unfortunately, it's a Horrible Troll Pasta! It makes fun of poorly-researched theory pastas like The Rugrats Writers and that crap Dora The Explorer theory that was deleted a while ago. Here it is: MAH POKEYMAN THEERY Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 13:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I have a category called Shadow That's Not A Shadow Chapters, because I'm writing a story on here but its long and split into chapters :) Severus SnapeYou're late, Potter! 20:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely not. In fact, there's a rule against it. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 21:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC)